Confession
by loveless1617
Summary: With a sudden turn of events, Wolfram writes a final confession to Yuuri before he leaves Blood Pledge Castle. Heartbroken, he is consoled by a man he's just met, who agrees to take him away...
1. Chapter 1

**Confession ch.1**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note**: On merely a whim, I decided to write yet another story (which I also probably won't being updating on a consistent basis unless someone keeps reminding me to). I've been meaning to write a story like this, so I figured why not now (haha, even though I still haven't updated my other stories...). Anyways, yeah, enjoy~

**Chapter I**

Dear Yuuri,

I'll try not to make this letter too long...

So please read what I have to say carefully, okay?

...

In the beginning, I didn't like you.

Despite you being the new Maou, at the time, I really disliked you.

I thought you were ignorant, dense, and even stupid-

Though, I still think you are.

I wondered why some half human, half demon like you became the next ruler,

when you, yourself, didn't even know why.

...

That was until you slapped me

and, essentially, asked for my hand in marriage.

...

At that exact moment, I remember thinking

'what the hell does this idiot think he's doing?',

though I'm grateful, now, that you've done it.

...

Because, then, I might not have slowly fallen in love with you;

although, it's not that surprising that I did.

...

You ended up being an amazing ruler with powers that matched Shinou's.

Though you're a bit thick-headed and stubborn,

you'd always put others first, when it came to safety.

And despite not having the proper education, you always knew what to do in danger.

So in that way, you were reliable.

...

You're also really sweet when you want to be.

You have a tendency to make people smile, even when it's hard to.

And I really love that about you.

...

That's why I realized that you're the kind of person

I want in my life.

You're exactly the one I want.

...

But, of course, you always refused to see if our relationship could work.

And I don't blame you-

Honestly, I don't.

I mean, I had no reason to.

...

Because maybe, just maybe, I got a little obsessed with the idea of love,

and the fact that I _might_ be in love with you.

I got carried away, I guess.

But I don't want to doubt how I felt.

...

I'm in love with you, Yuuri;

I love you.

...

I know that this'll only be a nuisance,

(the fact that I keep professing my love to you)

when I know you're getting married tomorrow to your new wife-to-be,

but I won't make things difficult for you.

...

I don't want to make it seem like I want something from you anymore,

but I _want_ to keep writing what I want to say.

Even if it's hindering you in any way,

this is the last time I'll ever be able to tell you

anything and everything I've felt for the last three years.

...

Truthfully, I don't remember what I wanted to say anymore.

I planned to write memories that were important to me,

but I can only think of how I felt these past few days:

I'm sorry that I just wasn't enough when you needed and wanted

someone by your side.

I'm sorry I lashed out on you on the day you told me you were marrying

the woman carrying your child,

because you had to have some idea of the consequences of sleeping with her.

You had to know what you were getting yourself into when you slept with her.

And that meant that you knew that you'd just break me that much more...

...

I'm not noble enough to end this letter on a good note.

So I won't.

I'll say what I have to say.

...

I'm upset that you chose her over me.

For all the years you've known me,

you threw it all away

when it came to a woman you barely knew.

It shocked me to think that this was all I was worth to you.

I felt defeated, torn, hurt, and messed up.

...

I'm scared, Yuuri.

I've never felt like this before.

No one's ever hurt me this much before.

And I don't want to believe that you would.

...

So, I'll be leaving for awhile.

Probably a very long time to some far away place...

...

I'm sorry I can't congratulate you on your wedding.

Honestly, I hope something goes wrong,

but ultimately, there are others to protect you in case something happens.

...

It bothers me that I'm so easily replaced, but I'm done now.

Goodnight, Yuuri.

And goodbye.

~...~

"Are you ready?" He asked Wolfram, as he finished writing his last few words. Wolfram nodded in despair. He signed his name at the bottom of the page and folded the letter three times. He slipped it in an envelope and placed it at the very top of the stacks of paper in Yuuri's office. The room was dark, and stayed that way as Wolfram and his partner quietly fled the castle.

His partner, Klaus, was a man he met just a few days before Yuuri revealed the news. Klaus had profusely announced his love for him and Wolfram refused, until Yuuri announced his marriage to Lady Elsie and the annulment of his engagement to Wolfram. As cowardly as it was, when he cried in Klaus' arms, he accepted Wolfram. He told him that even if it was just to get back on his feet, he can use him as much as he wants until he's recovered.

Wolfram told him that it was unfair to him to use him like that, but Klaus only smiled.

Wolfram had no plans of using him like that.

He knew what it felt like to be pushed aside, even when you'd continuously love someone, only to have your heart broken in the end.

He promised Klaus that he'd leave with him to wherever he wanted and asked to be with him. Klaus rejoiced at Wolfram's acceptance.

But it wasn't because of pity or out of guilt that Wolfram chose to be with him.

Klaus really had been there for him for the past few days, when he really needed someone to rely on while he bared through the pain he would have otherwise had to face on his own. He was lucky to have him there. Plus, Klaus was a strong, dependable man from a noble family and not to mention, with good looks-he had dark brown hair that was long enough to cover most of his dark, blue eyes, with a tall and muscular build. He was exactly the type of man Wolfram might have fallen in love with before he met Yuuri.

Klaus wrapped his body with his jacket, one that was much too big on Wolfram. Despite being the summer, the night was freezing cold. He smiled a little as Klaus struggled to put the jacket on for him, but blushed when he noticed that Klaus noticed too. He kissed him gently on Wolfram's cheek, whispering into his ears, "It's the first time I've seen you smile..." Wolfram looked down.

"It's probably all crooked and weird..." He whispered in self-doubt, but Klaus shook his head.

"It's so pretty," he kissed him again, but this time on his lips. "I just can't wait until you've really smiled." He murmured.

"..."

Klaus patted his head.

"Let's go now." When they reached the stables, which were now unguarded with a bit of bribe, he pulled out two horses-one of which was Wolfram's white horse and the other, which was a shiny, black stallion.

Wolfram went up on his horse, brushing his mane while gently shushing him to keep his horse quiet. When Klaus got on his horse, they quietly trotted out the back gates to the entrance of a forest.

"If we leave now, we won't be coming back for awhile." Klaus reminded Wolfram.

"...I know." He managed to reply.

Klaus nodded, no longer pestering him about any final goodbyes, which, Wolfram had left without any.

"Alright then, we're leaving. We'll get to my countryside mansion in a few days." Klaus said, before he galloped through the forest, now that they were at a further distance from the back gate. Wolfram took one last look behind him.

He never thought that he'd ever have to leave his home for a long time, but he did.

And now, another two years later, he knew that he still wasn't going to go back.

**Author's Note: *sighs* **

I really did plan to make this just a oneshot with that one letter, but it ended up being another series- I hate when I keep getting ideas while I'm writing XP. But really, I only plan to make this a short series- maybe around 5-6 chapters or so, so I'll try to quickly finish it up. Keep reading for the continuation of story~

And please review~

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions ch. 2**

By Loveless1617

**Author's Note: **This scene IS TWO YEARS AFTER Wolfram and Klaus left Blood Pledge Castle. For now, that's really all I got to say for my A/N.

**WARNING**: PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY EXPLICIT CONTENT BECAUSE THERE _IS_ A RAPE (?) SCENE. [YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN...]

**Chapter II**

Klaus tore at the sleeve of his shirt when Wolfram tried to escape. His fingers grabbed his arms in a tight grasp, then threw him onto the bed using full force.

Wolfram clung to his body while rubbing his wrists to ease the pain.

Klaus quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he watched Wolfram with an intense gaze that caused him to quiver in his presence. He climbed onto the bed, coming at Wolfram without even bothering to turn off the lights or lock the door to their room.

Although, since they lived alone in the middle of nowhere, no one could interrupt them.

Wolfram pulled away and screamed when Klaus ripped the clothes off his body to shreds, though they weren't worth much. His hands made their way up to Wolfram's chest, which was already bruised and marked all over enough as it was. But Klaus made sure that the proof of their relationship was clear. He nipped at his bare skin here and there, leaving the occasional kiss mark when he bit hard enough.

"Ahhh~!" Wolfram cried when he felt the sting of his hands slap his ass.

"Feeling it already?" Klaus teased in a devious tone. He grabbed Wolfram's legs to pull him closer, then spread them open so he could see his erection. "You're already so dirty..." He chuckled when Wolfram tried to deny it by shaking his head.

"No, I'm not-!" He whimpered with tears in his eyes.

Klaus struck him again, hard enough that Wolfram literally flew across the bed and hit the headboard. When he tried to pull himself up, Klaus only pushed him down even more into the bed.

Wolfram shut his eyes tightly as Klaus had his way with him, feeling every breathe and every stroke to his bare skin.

"No..." Wolfram shuddered.

"Still denying that you're a slut?" Klaus asked, before giving him another slap across his face. Wolfram gasped when Klaus pulled out his large penis and held it up against his ass. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"AH~" Wolfram felt him tease his hole, when he pressed it up against his entrance and pulled back, pressed it against his entrance once again and pulled back.

"Fucking slut..." Klaus muttered under his breathe, before he propelled himself forward into his unprepared body.

"No~!"

"Shut up!" Klaus covered his mouth, holding him back from crying out.

"Kuu~" Wolfram tried desperately to shut up, but his voice refused to stay quiet.

"Such lewd sounds are coming from your mouth and ass..." Klaus said, shoving his fingers into Wolfram's mouth. His body continued to be penetrated to breaking point. All he could remember before passing out was Klaus suddenly relaxing and pulling out. He remembered feeling Klaus shake him awake with a worried expression.

_ Geez, this is what happens when you push yourself too much..._

_VVVVVV_

_ "_...ram. Wolfram!" Klaus cried, when Wolfram slowly regained consciousness.

"...Did i pass out?" Wolfram asked, noticing that his voice came out hoarse and weak.

"I'm sorry! I took it too far!" Klaus cried, hugging Wolfram in his arms when he knew that he was fully awake.

"It's okay, it's okay. I wanted it too, remember?" Wolfram reminded him, sighing as his personality did a complete 180 turn on him.

"But still... I'm sorry I have such a weird fetish!" Klaus cried again, wailing in Wolfram's arms like a child, despite his large, overgrown build.

"Like I said, I wanted it too. It feels good..." Wolfram blushed, then turned away.

_Just a bit... _

"Really?" Klaus asked, with large, puppy-dog eyes.

Wolfram nodded shyly.

Klaus had already cleaned him up and healed his aching body. Except for a couple of marks that bruised, he was feeling a lot better than before. Wolfram was fully dressed in his nightgown under a warm blanket that Klaus had wrapped him in when he noticed Wolfram shivering.

"I knew that I shouldn't have done it today! You looked sick before and it just got worse. You shouldn't have denied it when I asked! Stupid Wolfram..." Klaus scowled, though the reason he got sicker was mostly his fault.

Wolfram brushed his lecture aside, hoping to distract him when he crawled over and rested his head on Klaus' broad shoulders. Wolfram swung him around onto the bed, then pushed him down before settling on top of him.

"Goodnight, Klaus..." Wolfram whispered, happily.

"Geez, you always avoid being lectured like this..." Klaus muttered, though he couldn't help but let Wolfram have his way. "Goodnight, Wolfram." Klaus kissed him goodnight, then fell asleep.

When he knew he was asleep, Wolfram opened his eyes, taking a peek at Klaus' face. He traced his fingers from his cheekbones down to his lips, then to his nose and then to his lips again before he decided to kiss him back. Klaus flinched in his sleep, but Wolfram knew he wouldn't wake up, being the deep sleeper that he was.

Wolfram laid back down on his chest, his whole body rising and falling with every breathe that Klaus took.

He giggled.

_ He really is like an oversized puppy... _

His thoughts turned from Klaus to Yuuri.

..._So much like Yuuri used to be... _

Wolfram still couldn't forget Yuuri; much less what he did to him when he decided to leave him. He really thought that Yuuri was the one he'd spend the rest of his life with, but Yuuri really was just never going to fall in love with him.

"...that asshole..." He swore, then bit his lips. He sighed before shutting his eyes.

_Why am I still in love with you...? _

He reflected back on the past two years.

At first, the pain was almost unbearable.

Wolfram remembered not lasting a day without thinking about Yuuri and the way he was infatuated with everything about him: the way Yuuri sometimes petted his head, gently, whenever he knew that it was just a small thing he could do to make him happy; or the way he always made him laugh with his idiotic ways of making people smile. And for what it was worth, he always loved him for it.

But because of Yuuri's stupid affair, one that Wolfram never even saw coming, he had to leave the castle, his family, and Greta, all because of Yuuri's stupidity.

And because of all the things Yuuri could do to hurt him the most, that was it.

And he did it.

Wolfram remembered crying himself to sleep every night just because he felt like it-_every_ single day. There was not _one_ moment in that time where Wolfram wouldn't be reminded of Yuuri. And he would cry all the time remembering it.

The only thing that helped him a bit was his time spent with Klaus.

Because he was the one person that could've distracted him of the chaos in his love life. Klaus was just so sweet and caring, and he really did love him. If anything, that was all that mattered.

So, whether it was a good thing or a bad, over time, he stopped remembering Yuuri. Some minutes of not thinking about him turned to hours, and the hours turned to days-

He'd gone days, sometimes, without thinking about him.

And he was proud that he'd gotten over him.

It was just on days like this, where he laid in his weakened state, that he caught himself thinking about Yuuri. And recently, it had been happening more and more-

The number of days his body suddenly collapsed of exhaustion increased over the last few weeks, even though he wasn't doing much. Or at least, nothing more than the usual: with a bit of exercise and training, house chores, and snuggling with his lover.

But Klaus wouldn't even let him do any work anymore, and forced him to relax while he did everything.

Even though Wolfram insisted, Klaus wouldn't take it.

With a bit of a smile, Wolfram's attention returned back to his love for the two.

He loved Klaus: he was sweet, charming, handsome, smart, and made him happy.

And Yuuri was just a cruel, cheating, wimpy king who'd always run from his problems.

But he had to admit, he still loved him...

_...But just a little bit... _

VVVVVV

Now that Wolfram was finally better, the next day, Klaus decided that they should go out to town, since they hardly ever go there.

"Plus, you need the fresh air," Klaus said, opening all the windows to their room and letting the sun shine through.

"Ugh... turn off the lights~" Wolfram muttered, sleepily tossing and turning in his half-conscious mind.

"Haha, still the same as ever..." Klaus laughed, then walked over to him. "Wake up!" He smiled, playfully hitting Wolfram with a nearby pillow.

"Ow~ I'm up, I'm up!" Wolfram groaned, then sat up.

"Haha, you have bed hair," He pointed, then straightened Wolfram's hair for him.

"So nosy..." Wolfram pouted, then smiled. He jumped on top of him and pushed Klaus down on the bed. "What are we eating for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? You slept through breakfast. It's already past noon." Klaus frowned, but only teasingly. He smiled again, then picked Wolfram up in his arms and carried him all the way through their mansion and to their dining room table.

"By the way, the maids from the main mansion are coming today to clean while we're out." Klaus said.

"Today? But they always come tomorrow..."

"I'm thinking about making them come more than once a week, since you seem to be getting tired and sick lately. It's not too much to ask, so it'll be fine."

"I already said I'm not sick!" Wolfram said, playfully hitting his lover on the shoulder.

"Ow, I'm holding you, you know. If I drop you, it's not my fault."

"You don't have to make them come! I can do the chores on my own, at the very least!" Wolfram said.

"Well, I don't want to do the chores either," Klaus said, in his childish voice, which made Wolfram pout. He knew Klaus thought he was overworking him, and that's the reason why he was always tired. But Klaus would always say things like that to make it look like it wasn't Wolfram's fault, when Wolfram knew it was.

_Geez, I'm not that tired, stupid-head... _

"And now, we're at the table!" Klaus announced, pulling Wolfram out of his thoughts. Wolfram jumped out of his arms and sat at his seat. Klaus took a seat at the head of the table and showed off the results of his amazing cooking skills. "It's a whole chicken baked in vegetables and rice. There's oven-baked bread with honey and freshly cut fruit on the side." He poured some on Wolfram's plate and poured some for himself.

"...you're always so excited whenever you cook..."

"Cause you always say it tastes good!" Klaus said, popping a bottle of champagne and pouring some into each of their wine glasses.

"Champagne?" Wolfram held the glass in his hands. "What's the occasion?"

"hehe, I just wanted some..." Klaus tapped his glass with his and took a sip.

"You're so..." But Wolfram smiled, and took a sip.

_It's just the way he is... _

"Wolfram!" Klaus shouted, waking Wolfram up from his sleep.

"I'm up!" Wolfram shouted back, then took a step out of the carriage. They had quickly finished their meal and washed up before getting on the carriage and headed for town. And as usual, the bazaar of the town was always buzzing with excitement and people. If it hadn't been for the huge attractions nearby, it probably wouldn't be so hectic...

While Klaus told the carriage driver to pick them up in an hour at this exact location, Wolfram took a look around the marketplace and the items a nearby stand sold. There were elixirs, magic potions, and healing stones crafted into different designs.

"What're you looking at?" Klaus asked, coming up from behind.

"Ah!" Wolfram screamed, jumping at the sound from behind him.

"Haha~ What? You were scared?"

"Y-You just surprised me. Anyways, let's go~" Wolfram said, tugging at Klaus' arm and pulling him along.

After walking around the marketplace and buying different types of clothes, foods, and other necessities, they rested at a small pub.

"OH, I forgot. I need to go buy something!" Klaus said, rushing out the door. "You're okay with waiting for me here, right?"

"W-What?"

"Good! I'll be back in a sec!" He said, running out the door.

"B-But!" But he was already gone. "Geez, what the hell..." Wolfram sat back down and drank his cup of water.

_ He knows I hate places like this... Is he just teasing me again? _

Wolfram looked around and peered through the windows, to see if Klaus was just waiting outside and laughing at the sight he made whenever his awkwardness got the best of him, like he did last time.

And whenever Wolfram rushed out after realizing, Klaus would just tell him that, "Someone like you really doesn't fit in a place like that, huh?" And while still laughing, Wolfram would've asked him, "what do you mean, 'someone like you'." And Klaus would always smile and reply, "Someone so noble, sweet, and so beautiful..."

Of course, that always just led to-

Wolfram blushed.

_Never mind- _

_ What the hell am I thinking? _

After taking another sip of water, he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation next to him:

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. I heard that his child wasn't really his child. Turns out that the wife was with someone before and it was that guy's. If anything, she probably said it was his so that she'd be supported with his wealth."

"My god, who the hell does she think she is?"

"Exactly; women like her..." He shook his head.

"So what's the husband gonna do now?"

"He's divorcing her. And good thing, too. Honestly, I heard that he only married her because of that child. To think that it wasn't his, you've gotta pity the man."

"Poor guy; and he's the Maou too!-..."

And with that, Wolfram stood up.

"What?" He screamed.

The others next to him jumped in shock.

"W-What?" The man asked, looking at Wolfram.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram sat next to them.

"What, you didn't hear? The whole town's been talking about it." One of the guys said.

"It's true; the Queen- well, the Maou's ex-wife now, her child isn't the Maou's."

"She's probably just a whore." The lady said.

"Probably? Of course. And it's terrible, to think that the Maou, who's so young, has to have been taken by someone like her." The guy spat.

Wolfram collapsed into the back of his chair.

_Yuuri..._

"Yeah, yeah. And the Maou's family is holding some kind of royal ball to look for a new queen. Apparently, all the nobles are invited and a lot of the ladies are going to trying to get the spot."

Wolfram walked out of the pub in shock.

He couldn't believe that Yuuri was divorced now. And a new queen? Already?

Was Yuuri always so...?

"Excuse me, can I see the rings you have?"

"Is it an engagement present? A wedding ring?" The lady asked.

"I'm proposing,"

"Oh, really? An engagement ring then?" She looked around for a couple of rings and set them on the table.

After a look, he selected a diamond crested ring with a real, shimmering, fire-like ruby as its centerpiece. He held it up to the lady and asked her to help him make it look good.

The lady smiled, then put it in a fancy, dark heart-shaped ring box and placed it inside.

"I wish you luck," she said, bowing and handing him the ring inside the ring box.

"Thanks," he said, quickly making his way back to the pub.

Now that they arrived back home, Klaus helped Wolfram get out of his coat and handed it to a maid.

Ever since Klaus picked him up from the pub, Wolfram had been awfully quiet. Even on their way home, he hasn't said a word, and didn't look like he wanted to be bothered.

When they made it to their room, Wolfram just went straight for bed.

Deciding it wasn't the right time to propose, Klaus hid the ring in his pocket and went to the door, watching the maids leave and thanking them for agreeing to come a few more times a week. When he closed the door, he noticed a scroll placed on top of a table. He picked it up and unrolled it, reading it through in shock...

"...Wolfram?" Klaus asked, sitting on the bed.

"..."

"Wolfram? Wake up." Klaus said, shaking him awake.

"...I'm already awake..." Wolfram muttered, then sat up. "What?"

"...um, I think you should read this..." Klaus said, handing him the letter.

"...What is it?" Wolfram asked, taking it in his hands. He unrolled it and read the following letter:

_**Addressed to: Lord Klaus von Eichel **_

_**You and your family are cordially invited**_

_**to a royal, masquerade ball where I, **_

_**the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, **_

_**Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi, **_

_**request the honor of your presence**_

_**on Saturday, the nineteenth of August,**_

_**Two thousand and ten **_

_**at six o' clock in the evening**_

_**at Blood Pledge Castle.**_

_**The courtesy of a reply **_

_**is requested by August 15, 2010**_

_**M _**_

_**_ will attend**_

_**_ not able to attend**_

"W-What...?"

"You probably haven't heard, but Yuuri-heika divorced his wife a couple of weeks ago." Klaus whispered, not knowing that Wolfram had already heard the news.

"..."

"...And it wouldn't say, but he's probably going to search for a new partner at the ball..."

"...!"

"...Do you want to go...?"

**[End Chapter]**

**Author's Note: **Haha, fooled you with the beginning, didn't I? :P

Just kidding...

But seriously, if you're confused, I'll just make it clear that Klaus isn't being mean to Wolfram in any way; he just happens to have a huge S/M fetish (I suppose...).

If this story is turning to a whole different direction than you thought (in a bad way) with that one scene, I promise that there won't be anymore hardcore, (...that wasn't that hardcore, was it...?) rape type of scenes.

If you liked it...

I don't know what to tell you...

XD

Review~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Confessions ch. 3**

By Loveless1617

[Author's Note]: my apologies for reading through what seemed to be a hectic word puzzle for those who read the apparent mishap with my computer; otherwise, a screwup after i submitted the story. Either way, it's just edited for an easier read, so please do reread if it was a hassle before. Otherwise, please enjoy~

**Chapter III **

Wolfram stared back at Klaus with a blank look, before registering that Klaus had just asked him if he wanted to go to the masquerade ball; back to Blood Pledge Castle, the one place he swore he would never return to; to the one person he never, _ever_ wanted to see again.

_Especially since Yuuri will be looking for... _

_A new bride... _

He blinked back a few times, before turning away.

"A-Are you joking? Why would I go back there?" Wolfram replied as calmly as he possibly could, then stood up to go slip into his nightgown.

"Well, I mean..." Klaus turned towards Wolfram. "It's just that... don't you want to see your family again? And the Maou..." Wolfram sharply turned around and slapped the invitation out of Klaus' hands.

"I don't want to go, especially not for t_he Maou_." Wolfram spat in contempt, then turned around again towards their dressing room. "I don't regret leaving. You know that. So let's not talk about this anymore." He gritted his teeth, trying his best to calm himself down, but still...

_Stop taking this out on him... _

_Klaus is just worried... _

"I'm just saying, it still wouldn't hurt to-"

"Just drop it, Klaus! Like I said, I don't want to go!" Wolfram yelled, as he tried to walk away from Klaus.

"I just don't understand! It's not like I'm asking you to go to see the Maou! But don't you want to go back at all?"

"I don't." Wolfram muttered, as stifling as his voice came out to be. Wolfram slipped out of his white tunic and leather brown pants to change into something more comfortable. "Besides, I heard about his divorce already." Wolfram said, as he scanned through his clothes hanging in their closet.

"What?" Klaus asked, as he walked over and leaned against the closet door. "When?"

"It doesn't matter," Wolfram turned away. "I already knew. But so what? It has nothing to do with us." He slid his legs into the opening of his new, floral white nightgown and had Klaus tie the ends around his neck for him.

"...but your family's there too..." Klaus muttered, as he wrapped his arms around Wolfram's thin waistline. "They must be so worried." Wolfram bit his lips, but made every attempt to smile and look up into Klaus' eyes to reassure him, "It's fine." "Wolfram, I always felt terrible about taking you away from the place you grew up in; away from every single person you've loved and cared for. You didn't even mention where you were going in that letter to... Yuuri-heika... nor who you were going with. It's like I took you away-"

"I wanted you to." Wolfram cut in, while resting against Klaus' broad chest.

"_I'm_ the one who asked you to." Though still tense from the topic of discussion, Wolfram did calm down a bit at the touch of his lover's warmth.

"But you miss it, don't you? Seeing your family, friends, and your daughter, Greta... Not to mention that I'm keeping you here in some isolated mansion in the middle of nowhere when you've always grown up around people. I don't want you to feel lonely." Klaus reached around Wolfram and carefully brushed his cheeks with his fingertips, before Wolfram took his hand and kissed it.

"I'm not lonely." Wolfram whispered, in all honesty, though there was something tugging at his heart when he mentioned the name of his beloved adopted daughter, Greta. "You've given me everything I wanted since we came and it's been more than I could have ever dreamed of. Because of _you_..." He emphasized.

"...I still would like it if you'd go see them. I'd like to meet your family too." Klaus insisted once more. "Please?" Klaus wrapped him in his arms and held him close, nearly squeezing him to death in his persistence.

"Fine," Wolfram admitted defeat with a groan. "For you, I'll let you meet my family. But we'll leave as soon as we do. No lingering around for too long, okay?"

"Yay~" Klaus tackled Wolfram down to the ground and profusely nodded with the happiest grin on his face that it made him feel guilty for not giving in any sooner. "I won't!" Klaus agreed.

"Now then, go to sleep!" Wolfram kicked him away and then sent him to their bed first. "I'll go wash up first," He turned around and headed straight for the bathroom. After closing the door and locking it behind him, he looked down at the floor. Leaned against the door.

Tilted his head back a bit.

And then, cried softly.

"Why, Yuuri? Why now...?" He murmured through his tears.

Wolfram sighed, as he blankly stared out the window of Klaus' carriage that carried them both the long distance back to the place he grew up in.

"Wolfram, are you tired?" Klaus asked, to which Wolfram only shook his head and continued to stare out the window. And Klaus was truly worried that going back might've not been the best choice to make at such a time-especially because it probably would've still hurt his lover to see his old fiancee blatantly searching for a new wife.

_But I want to receive his family's blessing for the two of us to marry before proposing... _Klaus thought, as he watched his lover in complete adoration of his beauty-as Wolfram carefully leaned back against the cushioned seat he sat in and ran his fingers through the fine locks of his beautiful, golden hair; then slightly loosened his shirt by undoing the top few buttons of his linen shirt, as the heat of the season began to scorch through. Wolfram was obviously a beauty, but it only became more obvious in the radiating sunlight that shined on his porcelain white skin and beautiful green eyes, amongst many attributable features. Indeed, his lover's beauty was truly something to admire-

_It's really a wonder why the Maou couldn't see... _

At the same time, Wolfram too was thinking of the Maou... He couldn't fathom why Yuuri would separate from him for someone who had only betrayed him in the end. But he couldn't blame him.

_That woman... _

_Just what on earth had she done to him, _

_so much that he'd want to break it off with her? _

_And a royal engagement, no less. _

_T__here's probably another man and a child involved... _

_Honestly, Yuuri, what did I tell you? _

_If it was me, whom you had married, I would've-_

Wolfram mentally kicked himself.

_ No, no, it was too late to think of that now. _

_And besides, I have Klaus now- _

Wolfram turned away from the window and stared lovingly at his lover:

_ He's just so handsome... _

_And honest, kind, trustworthy... _

_Everything about him is just so lovable. _

_Of course, he takes his "hobby" a bit too far at times, _

_but how can I blame him? _

_It's Klaus' fault that I'm also..._

"Why are you staring at me so intently?" Klaus asked, with a devilish grin.

"E-Eh? What are you talking about?" Wolfram flustered a bit, then looked away. "I'm just-"

"Are you feeling it right now?" Klaus asked, in his low, husky voice that he knew Wolfram absolutely loved. Klaus slid his leg against his with an ever so seductive and teasing manner that Wolfram just didn't know what to do, aside from blushing as usual.

"W-What are you talking about? Don't be obscene, we're still _outside_." Wolfram slid across his seat so that they were no longer directly in front of the other.

"Oh? But you sure seemed to like it," Klaus confronted. "or am I wrong? I really doubt it though, since I know every face you make and what it means. Like right now, for instance," Klaus yanked at his arm and pulled him onto his lap.

"What are you doing? There's no room in here for that, Klaus! Stop it~" Wolfram blushed, trying to slap his hand away.

"You get all red like that whenever you're thinking of the dirty things I'm going to do to you," Klaus started, as he slid his hands over his chest. "And then you make a face like you're going to cry whenever you feel good," Klaus lifted his chin with the other hand, as if to observe. "And you're certainly tearing up right now."

"S-Stop it, I'm not~" Wolfram whispered, trying to keep his voice down so that the driver wouldn't hear. But he instantly knew he was going to have his way with him.

"And then, you make the most beautiful face in the world when you beg me," Klaus continued on to slide his hands over his body, making it hard for Wolfram to stop him.

"Nn~"

"Your cries, they're the best in the world. So dirty and lewd, I can't help but give in to you for that, you know? What is it you always beg for, in the end? Hm?"

"Aah... I... I don't... want to say it..." Wolfram moaned, pulling away from Klaus' hands and trying to push him away. "Stop it, it's embarrassing," He cried, though it was a weak argument in itself.

"You sure? So even if I'm about to make you cum," Klaus unbuttoned Wolfram's pants and slid his hands inside, stroking and rubbing at the hard erection in his pants. "And you feel so good with what I do to you,"

"Aaaah!" Wolfram let out a high-pitch cry at the feel of his hands doing all sorts of things to his body.

"You still won't want to beg me?"

"N-No..." "But then again, I guess that you look even prettier when you orgasm," Klaus smiled.

"Aaah, nn... y-you're being mean...mm... again..." Wolfram cried.

"Don't worry, I'll behave on this trip. Just for now, let me do this..." Klaus leaned over for a kiss-a breathy, passionate, and messy kiss that drove Wolfram over into orgasm. And as Wolfram writhed and came all over their seat, Klaus stole another quick kiss, fearing that it could be their last one in private.

Because even though he was the one who wanted to take Wolfram back in order to meet his family, there was still the question...

How would the Maou handle all of this?

...

Of course, there was always the fact that it was he who dumped Wolfram.

"Wolfram? Wolfram?" Cheri-sama ran towards the carriage which had arrived. Conrad held her back, wanting her to wait at his side along with the others: Gunter, Gwendal, Greta, Gisela, Anissina...

After a moment or two, the door opened and a lone figure stepped out of the carriage.

"Who...?"

"My name is Klaus von Eichel, my Lady," Klaus bowed.

"Oh...?" Klaus opened the door a bit further, as if waiting for someone. And they all looked: staring at the dark entryway of the carriage which hid whoever was about to (whenever he decided was the right time) to step out. Then finally, Wolfram stepped out of the carriage with Klaus' help.

"Oh, Wolfram~" Cheri-sama silently wailed into her hands, as she saw how beautiful and healthy he appeared to be: his hair was just a tad bit longer than how he usually kept it before at shoulder length, but still as golden and full of light as it had always been. His eyes, which sparkled quite beautifully in the light of day, shone brighter than ever before.

"Wolfram!" Greta ran towards her father, who was and always will be her father, and jumped into his arms in tears.

"Greta..." Wolfram knelt so that he was level-headed with his daughter and let her bury her face into his chest. "I wanted to see you so much..." He gently cooed, as he rocked her back and forth.

"I missed you so much, Papa Wolf!" She cried, still lovingly calling him by his pet name when she was still a small child, just two years ago. "I wanted to *hic* see you! But you never *hic* came!"

"I'm sorry," He murmured, apologetically. "I'm sorry..."

And as the others came forward to reunite with their beloved son, brother, friend, student, Conrad stepped forward to greet Klaus, who had only stood there in a solemn stance.

"Nice to meet you, Lord von Eichel. I'm Wolfram's older brother, Conrad." Klaus shook hands with him and nodded,

"It's an honor to meet with you too."

"I assume you've been... _helping_ my younger brother recuperate for the past two years." Expecting a violent rage for keeping him in solitude, Klaus prepared himself for the worst. But Conrad only quietly stated, "Thank you for doing so." Klaus nodded once more.

"It wasn't a problem..."

And as Cheri-sama always had done in every occasion, she uplifted all of their spirits by having the two join the rest for a quick tea and snack break out by the garden before the main ball. With introductions to make, stories to share, and laughter, they all joined in what seemed to be a reunion of sorts-never once letting the fact that they've been separated for the past two years hinder whatever catching up they had to do, to which Wolfram was eternally grateful.

But that was just between them.

Across from the gazebo where they sat to drink their cool, ice tea and up behind the large, glass window of their Office and occasional meeting room, a lone figure stood watching with an unreadable expression upon his face...

"Wolfram..." He silently mouthed.

"Oh, Wolfram! You should wear this outfit for the party! Or maybe this one? Which one should he wear?" Cheri-sama asked Klaus, as he stood at attention in her bedroom beside Wolfram.

"All are fine choices, my lady." Klaus politely smiled.

"You're being too polite, Klaus," Wolfram scolded. "He's not usually like this," He commented, after turning towards his mother.

"Really?" Cheri-sama raised her brow. "And how would you usually act around my son?"

"He always acts like a know-it-all. He's arrogant and takes whatever he wants, _whenever_ he wants." Wolfram pouted. Cheri-sama laughed good-heartedly and nodded.

"All fine qualities to look for in a man of keen intellect; or in any man at all, I suppose."

"Why thank you," Klaus laughed too, as he put Wolfram in a headlock. "Now is that all you wanted to say about me, or am I going to have to punish you?"

"For god's sake, Klaus, my mother-!" Wolfram blushed. But when he held on tighter, Wolfram quickly added, "okay, okay, I was kidding about before! He's an amazing and a very nice man." Klaus immediately let go and kissed the top of his head.

"Geez, trying to make a bad impression of me in front of your mother..." Klaus pulled at his cheeks. "If you keep acting up, I'll take you home right away!" Cheri-sama laughed.

"Oh! You two are just so adorable together! It's a shame I had to miss the progress between the two of you!"

"Yes, it really is a shame. You know, it took Wolfram nearly an entire month to get used to-"

"That's enough!" Wolfram covered Klaus' mouth, for fear of sharing every intimate detail of their life. "Go get changed!" He kicked Klaus off to the side and sent him flying into the closet.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to change." Klaus went into their closet for the clothes he laid out for the ball. And as he slipped out of his clothes and slipped on the white shirt and the tailored jacket so he bought recently, he noticed something falling out of his pocket.

A small box...

He picked it up and opened it, revealing a ring crested with a large gem that sparkled. He quickly closed it when he heard Cheri-sama run in and yell, "Hurry up, Klaus! We're leaving now!"

And with that, he put it back into his jacket pocket.

The right opportunity will come soon enough;

And when it does, he's going to take it.

Wolfram took a sip of the champagne at his hand, while walking around at his lover's side. Klaus proved to be quite the smooth-talker with the ladies and quite the initiative businessman in the realm of the aristocrats. And he was indeed proud of every minute Klaus had talked up some business deal in trade or created connections with the Lords of the Ten Nobles. Now if only his heart didn't race at every trumpet call that was made in announcing the next arriving guest...

For every single time, he couldn't help but lash around to take a quick peak at who he thought could be Yuuri.

But it always wasn't.

_ How like you, to deny me your presence even now. _

But Wolfram tried to keep a positive light on all of this. For he was the single most happiest man by having one of the most accomplished, and more importantly, the right man beside him.

Klaus was just perfect.

And he needed that.

Wolfram took another sip of his drink, until he nearly choked at the sound of the entire trumpet band play their horns, signaling that this was it. Pressing tightly into the palm of Klaus' hands, he turned to face the door, like every other guest in the main ballroom.

"I now pronounce unto you, his Majesty, the Maou, Yuuri Shibuya heika!" The royal herald called, and the grand doors opened for the man behind them to step forward. A tall, refined man with long black hair, dark eyes in a stark black suit stepped out and all the guests clapped at his presence.

And without any warning, the two made eye-contact for the first time in two years- His eyes, gleaming with all the radiance, childish innocence, and utmost affection in the world, seemed to pierce right through him.

Yes, this was the man Wolfram was still madly in love with.

** [End Chapter]**


End file.
